


That are his eyes

by blakefancier



Series: Addiction Universe [3]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake is having a hard time adjusting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That are his eyes

His eyes are like diamonds, hard and shiny. They cut me. They make me whimper in pain. I hold out my hands, palm-side out, to shield myself from them.

But he comes closer and I bleed. My mouth fills with blood and when he asks me, 'why, Blake, why," I can't answer.

He grabs me, he shakes me. "Why, damn you!"

"My mouth is filled with rubies," I say.

"You're not making sense!"

"Diamonds and rubies and sapphires..." I lean into him and run my tongue over the bruises on his neck. He tastes cold and hard and blue. He makes my tongue freeze in its mouth.

"Why?" His voice is soft. I wonder, is his mouth filled with rubies too?

"You're too brilliant for me. Too precious. He knew. He was going to take you away." I clutch him and his edges slice me open; I gasp.

"Ah." He puts his arms around me. "You can't keep doing this, Blake. Sarkoff will send us away if you do."

"We'll put him in the garden with the others." I close my eyes. "They make pretty flowers."

"Yes." After a moment, Avon pulls away. "Let's put him in the garden now."


End file.
